Toki wo Kakeru Heichou
by petyll
Summary: Una pequeña parodia de Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo. Levi ha tenido sueños húmedos con Eren, y no dudará en aprovechar su nueva habilidad de viajar en el tiempo para cumplir sus fantasías. ¿Lo logrará?


Una mañana normal de entrenamiento llevó a Levi a vivir una serie de extrañas situaciones que nunca creyó que ocurrirían fuera de su imaginación. Llevaba un par de horas en el bosque entrenando con el equipo de maniobra, así que se detuvo en una de las enormes ramas para recuperar el aliento.

De repente recordó vívidamente el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, un sueño en donde él y Eren tenían sexo, parecía que desde su encuentro esos sueños se habían vuelto algo muy usual en el Capitán.

Su rostro se sonrojó, y con un gran suspiró se liberó de aquella tensión que lo estaba molestando. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se dispuso a continuar con el entrenamiento pero un extraño crujir lo hizo perder el balance, la rama en donde estaba de pie colapsó.

La caída le provocó que perdiera la consciencia por algunos segundos, al abrir los ojos sintió algo en su espalda, era una pequeña bellota o eso parecía ya que estaba hecha trozos.

Se puso de pie y fue directo a su caballo, en el trayecto quiso secarse el sudor pero no encontraba su pañuelo así que volvió a donde había estado entrenando, pero su búsqueda se vio interrumpida por un titán.

Levi estaba distraído, no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño, así que el ataque del titán lo tomó por sorpresa. La enorme mano de la bestia lo lanzó por los aires haciéndolo dar varios giros en el suelo. Molesto por lo ocurrido, Levi se puso de pie dispuesto a eliminar al titán, pero algo extraño sucedió, ya no estaba en el bosque ahora estaba en el castillo.

–Buenos días, Capitán – dijo Eren al entrar al gran salón que usaban como comedor.

Sin entender que ocurría, Levi se quedó observando al cadete, en ese momento irrumpió Hange.

– ¡Levi, te tengo buenas noticias! ¡Nos van a enviar un…! – pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el Capitán la miro con desagrado.

–Un titán, ya me lo habías dicho – volvió la mirada al comedor, sabía lo mucho que se entusiasmaba por los titanes pero no tenía porque repetírselo a cada instante.

La líder de equipo se acercó y lo miró extrañada, –No te lo había dicho, recién me lo acaban de informar – al oír aquello Levi se puso de pie, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Salió del gran salón y con estupefacción vio como se repetía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana, "¿Acaso viajé en el tiempo?", esa pregunta golpeó su cerebro con gran fuerza.

Fue a su habitación y pensó con detenimiento en lo ocurrido en el bosque, de repente recordó el golpe que le dio el titán, tal vez eso había provocado el viaje a través del tiempo.

Sabia que debía intentarlo, pero no iba a permitir que un titán lo golpeara para probar su teoría, así que tuvo una mejor idea, iba a recrear el efecto del golpe y ver que ocurría.

En la parte trasera del castillo subió a una de las ventanas haciendo uso del equipo de maniobra, miró a su alrededor y saltó al vacío, dobló sus piernas y dio la misma cantidad de giros, pero esta vez el viaje fue más corto, pues regresó justo cuando Hange se dirigía al salón a darle la noticia del titán.

– ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – preguntó la líder de equipo al ver a Levi tendido junto a la puerta.

El Capitán se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa y dio la vuelta, – ¡Espera, hay algo que quiero decirte – Hange intentó detenerlo.

–Ya sé lo del titán – sin volver el rostro siguió su camino.

Su teoría había resultado cierta, aunque aún no entendía como obtuvo esa habilidad, estaba dispuesto a usarla para hacer realidad esos sueños que no lo dejaban tranquilo ni aun estando despierto.

–Petra, ¿en dónde esta Eren? – preguntó Levi a su joven subordinada.

La joven saludó como era pertinente, –Iba a tomar un baño en el cuarto de arriba – una enorme felicidad inundó el cuerpo del Capitán, esa era su oportunidad para ver si sus fantasías podían volverse realidad.

Levi subió y fue directo a la habitación que habían dispuesto para que los soldados se bañaran, al entrar escuchó un ligero chapoteo. Su rostro se sonrojó de tan sólo pensar en que por fin podría cumplir aquellas fantasias.

Se acercó a un mueble y vio el uniforme perfectamente doblado, lo tomó entre sus manos y olió con gran pasión, quería impregnarse con la dulce esencia del joven. Al levantar el pantalón cayó al suelo la ropa interior, Levi la miró y se hinco para levantarla, en ese momento su ritmó cardiaco se aceleró y un calor que conocía perfectamente se apodero de su entrepierna.

Apretó con fuerza la prenda, aclaro su garganta y se quitó la ropa. Al estar desnudo se dirigió a Eren, –Voy a entrar, no vayas a sorprenderte... supongo que a pesar de tu edad sabes que significa, tú y yo vamos a tener sex… – al entrar sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

Su erección desapareció al ver a Eld en la tina, el hombre estaba tan sorprendido que no podía pronunciar ni una palabra. Un silencio atroz se apodero del ambiente. Levi estaba desnudo frente al subordinado equivocado, el pobre hombre quería cubrirse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

– ¡¿Qué tanto me miras, maldito homo de mierda?! – el soldado no sabia que hacer -¡¿En dónde está Eren?! – Levi sentía tanta vergüenza que no sabía ni lo que decía.

Eld se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, –Eren esta en el cuarto contiguo – sentía tanto miedo que bajó la mirada.

Levi vio con repulsión la desnudez del hombre, – ¡Maldito asqueroso, lárgate de aquí! – tomó lo que tenia a mano y se lo lanzó al pobre soldado que no pudo hacer otro cosa más que huir desnudo.

Estaba tan avergonzado por lo sucedido que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, cuando estuvo más tranquilo se vistió y al salir se topó con Eren. –Buenas tardes, Capitán – saludó como era pertinente y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Bajo otras circunstancias eso hubiera alegrado a Levi, pero estaba tan molesto por lo ocurrido que le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, – ¡Mocoso estúpido! – se alejó del lugar dejando al joven tendido en el suelo.

Volvió de nuevo a la ventana, esta ocasión se aseguraría de cumplir sus fantasías con Eren. Este nuevo viaje lo llevó a la noche anterior, la guardia le correspondía a Gunther así que se aseguró de decirle que él tomaría su turno.

Al bajar al sótano recordó que en uno de sus sueños habían tenido sexo en el sótano, el tan sólo recordarlo lo excitó. El sótano estaba más oscuro de lo usual pero logró ver una silueta. Se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, –No te asustes, sólo quiero decirte que me gustas… más de lo que pensaba – lo sujetó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, lo empujó hasta que llegar a la pared y lo besó, era un beso cargado de todos los sentimientos que no era capaz de transmitir con palabras.

Sus labios eran más anchos y ásperos de los que esperaba, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era ver sus hermosos ojos. Volvió a sujetarlo de los hombros y lo llevó a donde había luz sin separarse de sus labios.

La temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento, cerró lo ojos y bajo sus manos a su cintura para desabrocharse el cinturón, en ese momento alguien los interrumpió.

–Di-Disculpe, no quería interrumpirlos… – se trataba de Eren que recién había bajado al sótano, al oír su voz Levi abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa que a quien había besado con tanta pasión era Auruo. Eren hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo del sótano.

La mirada de Levi se torno sombría, escupió y se limpió la boca con la manga de la casaca. –Maldito cerdo… te voy a matar – Auruo estaba tan asustado que comenzó a llorar pidiendo que lo perdonara, a lo que Levi respondió golpeándolo hasta que estuvo satisfecho.

De nuevo en la ventana, Levi se aseguró de sólo dar los giros necesarios para no regresar muy atrás en el tiempo. Esta vez volvió justo al amanecer.

Fue a la cocina, ya que sabia que Eren ayudaba a preparar los alimentos, –Petra, dile a Eren que me lleve el desayuno a mi habitación – dio la vuelta antes de recibir una respuesta por la joven mujer.

Al llegar a su habitación se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama, esta vez su plan no fallaría, por fin tendría sexo con Eren y seria mucho mejor que en sus sueños. Sus fantasías fueron irrumpidas al oír que llamaban a la puerta, –Pasa… – gritó Levi.

La emoción y sus recuerdos lograron que su entrepierna despertara. Al ver la puerta abrirse lanzó la sabana al suelo dejando su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto. –Ven conmigo y tengamos sexo toda el día… – pero tal parecía que el destino se burlaba de él, Gunther lo miró estupefacto, aclaró su garganta y dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en un mueble cercano.

–Siento tener que rechazar su oferta, pero soy un hombre comprometido. Con su permiso – hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación.

Levi se quedó sin palabras, se sentó a los pies de la cama y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, parecía que ni con la viajes en el tiempo podría obtener eso que tanto deseaba. Se vistió y fue a la ventana, y nuevamente volvió al amanecer.

Al salir de su habitación se topó con Hange, –Levi, tengo algo que decirte… – el Capitán estaba tan molesto que salió corriendo del castillo hasta llegar a su caballo, lo último que quería oír era algo referente a los titanes.

Llegó al bosque y comenzó a buscar al titán que había provocado todo. Al encontrarlo se quitó la casaca y se dispuso a enfrentarlo. – ¡Maldita bestia, por tu estúpida culpa he pasado los peores momentos de mi vida! – se lanzó con gran ferocidad y lo atacó hasta que no quedo nada del enorme cuerpo.

Exhausto por el ataque se tendió en el suelo y soltó las espadas. En el interior de su muñeca podían verse dos números, un cero y un uno. Tal parecía que la bellota le había dado la habilidad para regresar en el tiempo y no el titán, y esos extraños números era la cantidad de viajes que aún podía realizar. Obviamente el Capitán nunca se percató de eso.

Al llegar al castillo fue directo al comedor, se acercó a Eren y golpeó en la mesa para llamar la atención de todos. – ¡Esta noche voy a tener sexo con Eren en mi habitación, que nadie nos interrumpa! – al terminar aquella frase salió del salón dejando a su escuadrón perplejo, en especial al joven cadete.

Esta vez si cumpliría su fantasía, era lo que se repetía el Capitán una y otra vez.

* * *

Hola ^^

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña parodia en donde nuestro amado Levi vivió muchas situaciones vergonzosas por culpa de su lujuria xD

Disculpen lo mal escrito que está pero recién comienzo en este mundo. Espero y me sigan apoyando y lean mis fics :)

Saludos~


End file.
